Charmander and Agumon: Adventure's in the Digital World
by Rizegreymon 135
Summary: When a Charmander fells into the Digital World he must find the powerful Merukimon to get him back home. With the help of his new friend Agumon, Charmander will travel to the east side of the Digital World to find Merukimon.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in forest, a Charmander walks to a small stream. "…..I'm so bored. There's nothing to here!" Charmander yelled with anger. He picked up a rock and tossed it at the water. But instead of a splash, there was no sound. When Charmander when to the bank to see a hole. "What's this?" Charmander said. But before the Pokémon could do anything he fell into the hole. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Charmander yelled falling.

Meanwhile, in a digital forest, an Agumon walks on a trail. "Hmmm where are those cakes again. " Agumon said with his belly growling. As Agumon started walking a rock fell in front of him. "What the hack?" Agumon said. As Agumon dropped the rock, a scream came from the sky. "Ahhhhh!" Charmander yelled as he fell. Agumon ran out of the way before Charmander hit the ground. When Charmander hit the ground he was knocked out. "Oh-no. Are you o.k? Please wake up." Agumon said.

When Charmander woke up, he was in a bed in a room lite by a fire in the middle of the floor. "Where am I?" Charmander said. As he was looking around Agumon walked into the room. "Oh good your awake." Agumon said. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." "Where am I and who are you?" Charmander asked. "I'm Agumon." "I'm Charmander, now where am I?"

"You're in the Digital World." Agumon said. "Digital World? All I remember is I fell through a hole and now I'm here." Charmander said. "A hole? You mean a Digi Gate?' Agumon said. 'Whatever, I just want to it home." Charmander said. "Well you met ask Merukimon." Agumon said. "Merukimon?" "He is a powerful Digimon that can open holes in space. He met could get you home. Wait here." Agumon said as he walked into another room. When he came back he had a map in his hand. "Here, look at this." Agumon said. The map showed the entire Digital World. "This is where we are and this is where Merrukimon lives." "All right. That's where I'm going." Charmander said. "But I'm going to need some help." Charmander looked back at Agumon. "Will you come and help me Agumon?" "You want me to go with you?" Agumon asked. Charmander nodded his head. "O.K. I'll help you." "Thank you Agumon" Charmander said. "Alright will stay here tonight but in the morning will leave." Agumon said.

And so, Charmander and Agumon started there epic journey. But there will be many dangers ahead. Meanwhile in the Ice region. "So, another Pokémon has entered the Digital World." A giant Digimon said. "Well I'll destroy him like all the others."


	2. Chapter 2

In Agumon's small house Charmander and Agumon where getting ready to leave. "Let's see. We'll need a map, a canteen, and...What else?" Agumon said. "How about food?" Charmander asked. "We don't have to worry about that. There is tons of food in the Digital World." "O.K. now let's go." Charmander and Agumon crawled out of the hole and started walking. When Charmander and Agumon got out of the forest, a river was flowing next to it. "Wow. The water is so strange." Charmander said staring down out his reflection. "I'm going to get some water for are canteen." Agumon said." "Go look for something to eat." "Alright." When Charmander walked away into the bushes, he found a stone tablet with strange symbols on it.

"Agumon come check this out." Charmander yelled. Agumon ran to where Charmander was. "What's wrong?!" Agumon said. Agumon stared at the stone tablet. "What are those?" "There Unown symbols." "Unown symbols?" Agumon said. "There're Pokémon that look like letters." Charmander said. "But how did it get here?" Agumon said. "Can you read it?" "Yes." Charmander said. Charmander looked at the stone tablet for a moment. "It say's "Follow the river to start the path to the East side of the Digital World." Charmander said. "So we just follow the river to get to the East side of the Digital world?" Agumon said. "I guess?" Charmander said. "Then let's go." Just as Agumon said that, a Digimon that looked like a black and white dog jumped out of the bushes.

"What's that?!" Charmander said. "It's Garurumon." Agumon said. "Garurumon?" "It's a Champion level Digimon." Garurumon spied out at Charmander and Agumon. "Looks let he wants a fight." Charmander said. Charmander ran out at Garurumon. "Dragon Tail!" Charmander yelled. His tail lit up and slammed it on Garurumon. "On I want to fight." Agumon said. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a ball of fire at Garurumon. "Yah, that's how it's done!" Charmander yelled. But Garurumon got up. "He's still standing?!" Agumon paused for a moment. "I know what to do now." Agumon said. Agumon began to Digivole.

Agumon Digivoled into GeoGreymon. "What happened to you?!" Charmander said. "I Digivoled." GeoGreymon said. "Now we can beat Garurumon." Garurumon roared and charged at GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon garbed Garurumon and threw it into the river. Garurumon got up and shot a blue flame at GeoGreymon. "Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon yelled. A shot of powerful flame shot out of GeoGreymon's mouth. The two flame clashed together. "He needs help." Charmander said. "Inferno!" Charmander shot a giant flame and it mixed with the Mega Flame. The two flames pushed the blue flame back and they hit Garurumon turning into a Digi-egg. GeoGreymon turned back into Agumon.

"Agumon I didn't know you could do that." Charmander said. "Yah, it is pretty cool isn't." Agumon said. "Well know let's get moving." "Your right we should started on are way." Charmander and Agumon started their way to Merrukimon's lair.


End file.
